


Realizations - Mry'da

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Taking some much needed time to herself, Mry'da makes discovery.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Gault Rennow
Series: OTP: Moonlighting [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240973
Kudos: 2





	Realizations - Mry'da

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Taris, but they haven't hit Hoth yet.

Mry'da was lounging in her quarters. She, along with her crew, had come to a consensus that after the events on Taris, they needed a LONG break. So for the time being, they were stationed at the fleet and just taking it easy.

Getting up gingerly, she made her way to the door. Her side was still mending from the multiple rifle shots she’d obtained during the challenge Jincoln had proposed. Though the wounds were all but mended, her skin was still tight and fragile. No need to rip them open and have a cause for more Kolto tank visits.

_‘I think I’ll pull out a holo-novel and grab some Corellian whiskey. Sounds safe enough for the time being. Plus…’_ she thought, a faint blush along her cheeks, ‘ _it’ll take my mind off of_ him _for a while….’_

Mry’da padded along, her bare feet quiet as she made her way down the stairs to the section of the ship she’d long ago made into a galley.

For whatever reason she could not identify, Mry'da’s thoughts had been plagued by Gault. No matter what she did, he always wormed his way in. And traveling with him was getting dicey. He was a constant distraction. If he brushed passed her, whatever part of her body had been in contact flared in warmth and tingles. She had become acutely aware of whenever his eyes roved over her. She’d also had to stop herself from sniffing him if she passed him. And, heaven forbid he walk in front of her….she always lost the war against her eyes from trailing down to his sculpted ass…or up to his broad shoulders….

Shaking her head to clear her now distracted thoughts, Mry'da turned into the galley.

_‘What the_ hell _is wrong with me? It’s not like I haven’t SEEN him before…or smelled him…or tasted him…’_ she mused, a violet tinge warming her cheeks.

_‘Dammit!! Stop this nonsense. He’s your_ partner _, nothing more. Get it together, Mry'da,’_ she ordered herself, slapping her cheeks to get the blush to go away.

Firm in her belief that she’d succeeded in clearing them away again, the Chiss woman wandered over to a cabinet and reached up to pull down a tumbler.

As she did, she heard a step behind her and turned around, trying not to jump at who it was.

“Gettin’ a drink, Ry?” Gault asked, leaning back against the table, a grin spreading across his face.

Mry'da was trying not to blush under his scrutiny, but answered his question.

“Yep. Just gonna get a little hammered and read a holo-novel. What are you up to? Any more planned schemes? Or is the _Salt Life_ doing well enough for now?”

He chuckled at the name she had given their plan and straightened up.

“Nope. Credits are rolling in for now. As for your other question," he sighed,"…nothing. This vacation is nice, but I’m getting a little _antsy."_ Moving further into the galley, Gault reached up beside her, and grabbed a tumbler of his own. She couldn’t suppress a shiver at that, as his arm had brushed right along her upper arm.

_‘Was that on purpose…? Or just an accident?’_ she pondered. She couldn’t tell by his expression, which was a neutral smirk. Mentally shrugging it off, red eyes watched as he headed for the door. Before leaving, he turned around.

“Mind if I join you? I’ll bring in my bottle of Lum, if you’re interested. And you have a holo I haven’t read in some time that I’d _like_ to reread.”

“Sure, bring it.” Then she paused, surprise in her tone as she asked, “Oh, which one is that?” He didn’t strike her as a reader…

Snorting, Gault said sarcastically, “I _do_ enjoy a good holo-novel. Why do you think I’ve been one step ahead of the authorities, _any and all_ manner of bounty hunters, and smugglers for the better part of thirty years?” he tapped his temples, “Keeps my mind active and _sharp_.”

Scratching the back of her head, Mry'da chuckled in embarrassment, “Sorry. I didn’t think you _couldn't_ read, I just never took you for a holo reader…so…which one?”

“ _The Krayt Dragon_. You know, the one that introduces that Sith psychiatrist who ate his patients if they were so much as rude, either to him or someone else?”

Her eyebrows raised at that.

“That’s one of my _favorite_ series!! Dr. H’annibel L’kter?” she asked, her face alight with discovery and excitement, grinning from ear to ear.

Gault nodded, her smile contagious.

“Let’s just say, his _intellect_ intrigues me. See you in a few," he said, turning to leave. Calling over his shoulder, Gault said, "Bring some of those seaweed chips, alright?”

With that, he was gone, his footsteps echoing up the stairs.

_‘Huh, nice choice in holos…’_ she thought, her smile still in place. They had something new in common, besides greed, a love of killing, and witty banter. There were other things as well, but this was big for her. This being one of her favorite hobbies.

Grabbing for an unopened bag, feeling light, content, and excited, she was about to turn and leave herself when she had a sudden epiphany.

She stopped, quickly placing the items in her hands on the counter, afraid she’d drop them since her hands began to shake.

Eyes wide open, Mry'da raised a hand to her lips, her other hand at her heart which was pounding. She felt butterflies start up in her stomach…

Feeling her face get hot, her body start to tingle, and her mind replaying every interaction she ever had with Gault, Mry’da suppressed a whimper. Her sudden clarity around him whenever he was near...

_‘…that’s why._ That’s _why!!’_ she thought, her eyes growing prickly.

Covering her mouth to keep any sounds from escaping, Mry'da sobbed quietly, a small laugh chocking through.

_‘…I_ **love** _him…’_

She closed her eyes, feeling the tears spilling down her flushed cheeks. She leaned into the counter, her free hand clutching at the top.

_‘I don’t know if this is a good thing…but I love him…I can’t deny that anymore. I’d be a fool to do so,’_ she thought, slowly getting her composure back.

Reaching for a cloth and wetting it at the sink, she washed her face; patting it down to get the color out of her cheeks and sighed deeply.

_‘Ok. I have no idea if he knows. I have no idea if I WANT him to know. All I know is that I must keep our relationship as it is, right now. It’ll be up to him from here…who knows? Maybe he’ll start to feel differently…’_

Firm in her resolve, she turned to grab her glass and the bag of chips. Walking out the door, worried that he’ll be back to check on why she hadn’t joined him yet, she made her way to the stairs.

“Hey, save some brandy for me, Red!!”

———

Mako watched as Mry'da walked off, a worried grin on her face.

“Have fun on your date, Boss. And good luck, you’re probably gonna need it with a man like Gault…”

**Author's Note:**

> Mako has known for a while now that her friend has deeper feelings for Gault. The way Mry'da came back from Alderaan gave her clue. And then the events of Taris just cememnted it. 
> 
> Poor Mry'da. She has a hard road ahead.


End file.
